miiversepediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Miiverse Doggy
The Miiverse Doggy is a meme created by Hannah on January 27, 2015. What it Looks Like :┈┈╱▏┈┈┈┈┈╱╲____╱╲┈ :┈┈▏▏┈┈┈┈┈▏╲▕▋▕▋▏ :┈┈╲╲┈┈┈┈┈▏┈▏┈▆ :┈┈┈╲▔▔▔▔▔╲╱┈╰┳╯ :╱╲╱╲▏┈┈┈┈┈┈▕▔ :▔╲╲╱╱▔╱▔▔╲╲╲╲┈┈┈ :┈┈╲╱╲╱┈┈┈┈╲╲▂╲▂┈ the Miiverse Kitty! The Story On January 27th, 2015, a user named Hannah created the Miiverse Doggy. She posted a post about it to the Wii Fit U Community, stating that it would save everyone from the admins. People thought that it was cool, and so spammed it to the community. It would always eventually die down, until someone posted it again, in which the fad would start again (and continue for another 10 minutes). The next day, on January 28th, 2015, a user named Digit03 made a post that said "The Miiverse Doggy dislikes RP trolling!" along with a picture of the Miiverse Doggy. This got several users angry, and they started to RP against it, and the outcome was that either the Miiverse Doggy was eaten by Reggie or that the Miiverse Doggy accidentally ran into the street. News quickly spread about the Miiverse Doggy's demise. News about it was everywhere, from the YouTube Community to the Teletubbies Wiki. On January 29th, 2015, people started to make other "Miiverse Animals", ranging from cats to dog-copters. People were annoyed with the animals, and so many users started to protest. To this day, this meme is still active. The Post That Ended the Miiverse Doggy: How It All Ended These are all real quotes. Some quotes have been edited for spelling, grammar, and punctuation. Digit03: The Miiverse Doggy dislikes RP trolling! Quantus: No he doesn't. car_ebooks: Not. Blade: Mmk. Hannah: The Miiverse Doggy likes RP trolling. Digit03: The Miiverse Doggy trolled an RP. Then he got false reported. Then, he never trolled an RP again. Nyan: The Miiverse Doggy got banned from the false reporters so he/she made an alt. Secksidorf: Wouldn't that result in animal abuse on the admins' part? Hannah: The Miiverse Doggy is hungry so he did a yummy tummy snack of RP trolling. Digit03: The Miiverse Doggy has many alts. Then, the Miiverse Doggy gets console banned. Digit03: The Miiverse Doggy has a 3DS. That also gets console banned. Blade: The Miiverse Doggy doesn't have a computer because it is a dog. Digit03: The Miiverse Doggy gets an alt from his friend, the Miiverse Dog. That console gets permabanned. Hannah: The Miiverse Doggy traveled in a time machine. Now he is unbanned. Nyan: The Miiverse Doggy got the New 3DS and made a new Miiverse account. Blade: The Miiverse Doggy cannot time travel because it is a dog. Digit03: Nintendo finds out about the MIiverse Doggy. The Miiverse Doggy is adopted by Iwata. Blade: The Miiverse Doggy cannot buy a New 3DS because it is a dog. Digit03: How did this post turn into an RP? Hannah: The Miiverse Doggy ate Iwata. Digit03: The Miiverse Doggy is eaten by Reggie. Mr. Tree: Woah. How can I get into this? Nyan: R.I.P. The Miiverse Doggy. Got eaten by Reggie. ???? - 2015. Digit03: @Mr. Tree This is an RP for some reason. Cipher: Miiverse Doggy ran into the street by accident... Bye bye Miiverse Doggy. Digit03: R.I.P. Miiverse Doggy. 2015 - 2015 Nyan: The Miiverse Doggy's ghost haunts Miiverse forever since 2015. Digit03: *shines a flashlight on the Miiverse Doggy's ghost* No, it doesn't. Nyan: The Miiverse Doggy's ghost is dead. Digit03: The Miiverse Doggy's last words in Dog were "RP trolling must stop!" Digit03: Hannah, what day did you create the Miiverse Doggy? Nyan: The Miiverse Doggy's last words were really "RP trolling is cool!" Digit03: No, those were his father's last words. Blade: Why aren't we funding this? Nyan: "Nope those were my last words" ~Miiverse Doggy 1987 Digit03: Miiverse Doggy 1987 was the Miiverse Doggy's dad.